


Bring Your Daughter to Work Day

by MissusCissaMalfoy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCissaMalfoy/pseuds/MissusCissaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, uh," the girl starts, looking around skittishly. Her eyes rove from Jensen to Jared to Misha, and then back to Jensen. “What’s it like? Having a baby, I mean. And how are Justice and your wife?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Your Daughter to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [Liquid_Thought](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Thought) ([Garrisonbabe](http://garrisonbabe.tumblr.com) on Tumblr). 
> 
> This is how I comfort myself, knowing I'm not at ComicCon.

"My question’s for Jensen." The girl at the microphone looks nervous, not like some of the other fans that have asked questions. She’s shifting from foot to foot, twiddling her thumbs, maybe smiling a bit  _too_  much. 

"Hi," Jensen says, leaning back in his seat between Jared and Misha, stretching out his legs in front of him, and gives the girl a reassuring smile. “Go ahead."

"Well, uh," the girl starts, looking around skittishly. Her eyes rove from Jensen to Jared to Misha, and then back to Jensen. “What’s it like? Having a baby, I mean. And how are Justice and your wife?"

Jensen’s smile stretches into a grin. He’d been waiting for a question like this. Jared and Misha get questions about their family often, but half the time when they do, the questions are a little rude. This question, however, is politely phrased, it’s not asking when they’re going to put pictures out, and it’s not prying. He clears his throat. “Uh, thank you for asking," he says. “Having a baby, being a  _father_ , is… man, it’s just indescribable." He glances at Misha, and then at Jared.

"I mean… if you have, uh, children in your family, you know what it’s like, they cry and they poop and you never get any sleep…" The fans laugh, and Jensen does as well. “But, but it’s more than that, y’know?" He grins almost bashfully and looks at his lap for a moment. When he speaks again, it’s quietly. “But having a daughter is different from… from having nephews. Uh, my nephews, Logan and Lincoln, they’re… you know, my nephews, I love them to death, but having a baby of your own is just… different. I know my nephews love me and all, but JJ…"

He’s actually blushing a little bit, practically glowing with how happy he obviously is. “I really  _know_  JJ loves me. She’s very much a daddy’s girl. I’m sure Misha knows what I’m talking about, right?" He turns to Misha, and Jared puts on an offended face and throws his hands up. The crowd, which had previously been silent, laughs, but when Misha starts talking they quiet again.

"Oh, definitely," he says, nodding. “Maison’s the same way. But Jensen, please, go on. I’m sure you know more about parenting than me and Jared."

Jensen laughs, and Misha’s lips stretch into a grin worthy of the Cheshire Cat. “Thanks, I’m sure I do, too," he says, glancing over at Misha and then back at the fans.

He can see video cameras held at eye level almost everywhere in the crowd, and suddenly it dawns on him that his answer to this question is going to be all over the internet by tomorrow. He and Danneel have been talking about it, about when they want to put out information about her, and pictures they’ve taken. Danneel’s been eager to give the fans what they’ve been waiting for, and contrary to popular belief, Jensen’s been the reluctant one. He and Danneel have also been talking about an idea of how to introduce her to the fanbase, as well. 

"No, but, uh, JJ… she’s the most precious thing in the world to me, y’know? She’s… she’s my little angel. She, uh.." He chuckles and scratches his jaw. “Before I had to shave for season 9," — a few whoops come from the fans, and Jared laughs — “she would always hold onto my beard when I’d hold her. And she’s so strong, too!" He leans forward suddenly, eyes wide. “I never thought she’d been so damn  _strong_! I-I mean, Jared and Misha told me, but she’s  _really strong_. She would grab my beard and hold on, and she wouldn’t let go until you, you know, took her hand and pulled it away yourself." He shakes his head, making a  _what are you gonna do_  gesture with his hands. “She’s, uh. She’s perfect."

He chuckles and looks at the girl who had originally asked the question. “Danni’s great, she’s so happy to finally have JJ. She’s been wanting to put pictures of her on her… what’s it called? Tweeter?" _  
_

"Twitter," Jared and Misha correct, along with most of the crowd.

"Twitter," Jensen says, nodding. “Yeah, she’s… she’s wanted to give you guys some pictures. I always thought, though, that we should do something more special."

"Like what?" someone calls from the crowd, and Jensen smiles. 

"I was, uh… I was thinking that maybe… well, JJ’s sleeping right now - or she was when I left - but if you guys promise to be  _really quiet…_ I’ll call Dan, and she’ll bring her down."

Jared raises his eyebrows and Misha laughs as the fans go wild, screaming. A grin slowly spreads onto Jensen’s face and he leans back in his seat, pleased with their reaction. He’d been hoping for something like that, especially knowing how badly the fans have been wanting to see her. When the crowd starts to quiet again, he looks to Jared and Misha, and speaks. “So yeah? Want me to call her?" The screams immediately start back up again, and he laughs, fishing in his pocket for his phone. “If I’m gonna call her, though, you gotta be quiet so she can hear me." Almost instantly, the room goes silent. 

Danneel’s the last person he called, so he has her on the phone in seconds. He makes sure to speak into the mic as he says, “Dan? Hey, uh, is JJ still sleeping?" A pause, and then, “Great. Bring her down." Another pause. “Yes, really." He laughs. “Alright, see you in a minute." When he hangs up and looks out at the fans, he can see that they’re hanging on his every word, leaning forward in their seats. 

"She’s growing like a weed, too, JJ is," he says, nodding. “You know, you hear stories about how babies always grow so fast and all, but  _shit_ , she’s already huge!" He grins proudly, and looks down when his phone buzzes against the arm of the chair. It’s a text from Danneel, reading  _Outside_. “Alright, they’re here," he says, and immediately a chorus of " _shhh"_  spreads across the crowd. “I’m gonna go get her." 

Jensen stands, feeling every eye in the place on him, and jumps off the stage instead of taking the stairs. The crowd titters, and he puts his fingers to his lips, raising his eyebrows. He slips out the side door. When the door opens again, instead of Jensen coming back in, Danneel does, empty-handed. She smiles and waves at the crowd, before getting up on the stage and sitting on the arms of Jensen and Jared’s chairs, pressed together. After a moment, the door opens again, and the room becomes so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

When Jensen walks back in, he’s toting a little girl with him. She’s too little to be able to hold herself up, so Jensen has her laying against his shoulder, one hand under her bottom and the other between her shoulder blades, making sure she doesn’t fall back. At the new surrounding, she lifts her head and looks around, eyes wide with wonder. Jensen hears a few of the fans gasp, and he smiles. He makes his way slowly up the stairs and to his chair, letting her take in her surroundings, and kisses Danneel’s cheek when he sits down. " _Awwww"_  sounds from the crowd, more a murmur than anything else, and he smiles when he realizes they’re trying to stay quiet for JJ.

"Dan, can you get my mic for me?" he asks, looking up at his wife. She nods, reaching across him to get it, and holds it to his lips after using it to send out a quick, “Hi guys." Jensen gently turns JJ around so she’s sitting on his lap. “Here she is," he says. He looks over when Jared taps his shoulder, and turns to look at the screen behind him when he gestures toward it. The cameras have zoomed in on Justice, and he smiles. “Uh, before I say anything, how many of you have a tumblr?"

Where there had previously been whispers circulating through the crowd, silence falls. Looking around, he sees a lot of wide eyes, and laughs. “What?" He looks at Jared, and then Misha, who’s got his hand clapped over his mouth, trying to stifle his giggles. “What’s wrong with tumblr?" He winds an arm around JJ’s middle, stroking her arm gently with his thumb. When no one answer his question, he continues, “Okay…? Uh, well, if you’ve got a tumblr, just raise your hand for me." Nearly all the hands in the crowd go up, including the one of the girl who had posed the original question. " _Oh_ ," he says, raising his eyebrows. “All of you." Misha laughs, and Jensen rolls his eyes.

"Of course they all have tumblrs, why do you think—" he starts, but Jensen interrupts him with, “Ignore him." He laughs, and Misha does as well.

"A few days after we announced that JJ was born," Jensen starts, “my nephew, Logan, called. He said to go on Tumblr.com and search ‘Princess Ackles’." There’s a whoop from the crowd, and a unanimous " _Shhhh"_  from the rest of the fans. “When we put her down one day, Dan and I decided to, y’know, check it out." Danneel’s nodding, he can see out of the corner of his eye. “You guys are just… god, you’re incredible. All the, the well wishes and the pictures, and just how  _excited_  you guys were… oh, and especially the one, how did it go? Something like ‘if I see you..’ something something something, uh ‘pictures of JJ without permission’ or something, ‘I will  _unfollow you_.’ I guess unfollowing is like, the worst thing you can do to someone, right? Or…?" Some of the fans are nodding, smiling so wide he’s sure their faces must be hurting. “Yeah?"

Danneel takes the mic before he can make a grab for it, bringing it up to her own mouth. He looks up at her, and then back down at JJ when she makes a little squealing noise. She’s got her hand in her mouth and she’s drooling all over her bib, and he laughs and swoops down to kiss her head. More " _awww"_ s from the crowd ensue. “Thank you for respecting our privacy," Danneel starts, nodding. The fans murmur, and she smiles. “It means a lot to us that you didn’t hound us about, y’know, ‘when are we getting pictures?’ and all that. It’s… it’s nice to know you trusted us to give you them in our own time. We just wanted some time with her, alone, y’know?"

Jensen reaches up and takes the mic from her, laughing when she starts to protest. " _My_  panel, not yours," he reminds her, with a kiss to her shoulder. She threads her fingers into his hair and pushes his head away with a grin. “Besides, don’t you think this is a much better way to introduce her to you?" he says, and the fans all nod. He can tell they’re struggling to keep quiet. “I promise, we’ll get pictures out after the panel’s over so you can see her better. I know this isn’t ideal for the people sitting in the back, but that’s what that… screen thingy is for, right?" He smiles. 

JJ’s cooing quietly in his lap, looking up at him now, reaching upward with her chubby fingers outstretched, and he scoops her up in his arms, cradling her. Almost immediately, she grabs onto his lower lip and pulls, and he groans, taking her hand. The crowd erupts into giggles. It takes a moment for him to get her fingers uncurled from around his lip, but when he does he kisses her fingers. When she reaches up again, he moves his face out of the way. Once she realizes she can’t grab onto his lip anymore, she twists her fingers into his shirt collar, and puts it in her mouth. He doesn’t stop her. “See? This is what I was talking about, she’s so strong!" Jensen laughs, shaking his head as he looks down and tickles her belly, coaxing a toothless grin from her. “Tumblr aside, and to answer your question," — he looks to the girl still at the mic — “JJ’s doing great. She’s growing well, drinking all her bottles, y’know. She’s just starting to smile. Never cries, she’s a really good baby. We’re so lucky."  _  
_

Jared and Misha have been surprisingly quiet, he notices, but he doesn’t pay it much mind. He’s sure they’re just giving JJ her time to shine. Usually they’re considerate like that. Usually. Jensen looks down at Justice and smiles widely. And he just looks at her, for a good ten seconds. No one says anything, and the crowd doesn’t make a sound. When he snaps out of his daze, he flushes pink and shakes his head, laughing, “Sorry, sorry, I’m just… I’m kind of still in awe." He leans down and presses a lingering kiss to JJ’s forehead, and then looks up at Danneel. “I think it’s time to get on with the panel," he says. He lifts JJ up as " _nooo_ "s and  _"awww"_ s resonate in the hall, and kisses her face again, her cheeks and her nose and then her forehead again. When he pulls back to look at her, she’s grinning again. He matches her smile and cuddles her for a moment, whispers, “I love you, baby doll," before handing her off to Danneel. 

With Jensen’s permission, the fans cheer when Danneel stands and takes her out. He watches as the door closes behind her, and then the crowd really goes wild. Screams, laughs, whoops, the whole shebang. Jensen laughs and stretches, leaning back in his chair.

"Thank you. Next question?"


End file.
